We will survive this hell
by GoblinOnFire
Summary: Harry finds Neville alone after a DA meeting, they find comfort in each other and Harry feels loved. However, with Voldemorts return and a war will the boys get a happy ending? The story takes place from OoF and onwards. *Harry/Neville* *Don't like, don't read!*


**We will survive this hell**

"Neville?"

Harry had said good-bye too all the other DA member when he saw the taller boy stand in front of all the articles and pictures of their families they had hanged on a mirror.

Harry looked back as the door disappeared behind him. They were alone now in the Room of Requirement. Harry slowly went to Neville and stood beside him. The other boy was looking with a sad look on his eyes while he starred at the picture representing the first Order of Phoenix.

Harry looked at the picture. There were his parents, Sirius, Remus, Hagrid, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Mad-Eye Moody and some other people that Harry didn't recognize. However apparently Susan Bones's uncle was there. The Hufflepuff girl hadn't known him by person but had heard stories about him from her parents.

Harry glared when he saw Peter Pettigrew's face. Harry _hated_ that man! He betrays his parents and Sirius, and then last year he killed Cedric Diggory. He was a coward! A murderer!

"They seam happy…" said Neville making Harry snap out from his thoughts and looked up to Neville. "Who?" asked Harry "My parents…" Neville said and pointed at a couple that were standing with the other members of the first order.

"Those are your parents?" asked Harry and watch the couple.

The man seamed a bit unsure as if he was going to smile or look strong while the woman gave him a warm loving smile and then they both turned their faces at the camera and smiled.

"They look like very nice people" said Harry and felt how Neville let out a sighed. Harry looked at him again and saw Neville looking down at the floor.

"What happened to them?" asked Harry carful. He didn't want to make Neville uncomfortable or angry but Harry had wondered why Neville lived with his grandmother all this years. But whatever it was, Harry had a feeling that something bad had happened with them.

"They were on a mission. They got tortured with the Crusiatus curse by death eaters led by a woman named, Bellatrix Lestrange…" Neville got a shadow over his eyes when he said that name. Harry had a feeling that he recognized that name.

"She is one of those death eaters that broke out of Azkaban" said Neville answering Harry's thought. Harry now remembered that he had seen that name at the Daily Prophet and a picture of a woman scram/laughing at the reader. She looked completely crazy in Harry's meaning.

"Are… are they dead?" asked Harry after a moment of silence between the two of them. Neville got a small frown on his face making Harry fell stupid for asking a that question to Neville, realizing that this was hard for him to talk about.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have-" Harry began but got cut by Neville.

"No Harry, they are not" said Neville and looked down at him but he hadn't seam to be annoyed by Harry's question "They are still alive but they are at St Mungus" he turned his gaze from Harry to the picture again.

"They got tortured to insanity… The healers have tried all they can for them but without any successes…" Neville got a sad look on his face.

"But… there's always a hope… right?" asked Harry. Neville's eyes turned to him and he gave Harry a small smile "Yeah… I hope so but… it have been so long and the possibility for find a 'cure' is small…" Neville's eyes turned again to his parents.

"But there's still a possibility" said Harry trying to make Neville feel better. Neville got again a smile on his face and tuned to Harry again.

"You have spent too much time with Luna, Harry" joked Neville and they both laughed and they both felt more relived now. Harry's eyes meet Neville's and the both of them starred at each other for a brief time before they both blushed and turned away.

What was this feeling? Harry's heart felt as if his heart was going to come out of his chest, but in a good way. He had always felt comfortable around Neville but he had never become close to him like he and Ron.

It was a shame, Harry had always wanted many friends but was scared for people to just for being with him because of _who_ he was. Harry knew though that Neville was a good friend through and through…

Harry took Neville's hand in his and turned his head to Neville.

"If there's anything Neville… You can come to me, if you want… You're not alone" he said and Neville turned to Harry looking relived and happy making Harry smile at him. Then they both looked at their holding hands. Neither of them wanted to let the other one go and they stood like that for a long time.

Harry turned up to the picture and looked at both of his and Neville's parents. It felt as if they smiled to them, both pairs had gone through such horrible fates but Harry knew that they would meet those fates again if it meant for keeping him and Neville safe.

"Let's make them proud…" Harry said and he felt how Neville squeeze his hand.

….

_A few months later_

"Look, guys I really appreciate that all of you wants to help but… I have to do this alone…" said Harry when Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville approached him and Hermione.

"No you're not doing this alone!" said Hermione irritated and looked at him "She's right mate" said Ron "You cannot just go to the ministry all alone, searching for Sirius without some help!" Harry looked at them, he felt happy but he knew that it would be too dangerous. He didn't want to lose neither of them as he lost Cedric a year ago.

"You… can't" he said and became teary-eyed.

"It's too dangerous… What if something happens to you? I saw Cedric die… I can't lose none of you too…" he said and the others saw how a tear came down from his left eye.

They were all silent until Neville spoke up.

"Harry…" he said and stood in front of him and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders looking into his eyes. "You said that Dumbledore's Army was going to fight the dark lord and his death eater's to save those we cared about. We all know that is going to be dangerous and there is a chance that we will die but… You are not going alone! Because if you do _you_ will not help anyone and…" Neville paused before he continued.

"We love you Harry… So you have to fight us first before you are going anywhere" he said and smiled at Harry. Harry looked into his eyes and felt safe. He looked at the other faces and saw they smiled at him and he knew that neither of them would let him go alone. He turned to face Neville again and more tears came from his eyes.

Neville wrapped his arms around him and they hugged each other. Harry was the one to pull away and he smiled at them and asked:

"So how do we get to London?"

"We fly of course!" said a smiling Luna.

…..

_A couple hours later_

It was if Harry was going to explode.

He felt how Voldemort was inside him, laughing right in his ear as Harry re-lived his life in flashes. He saw himself looking the Mirror of Erised but his face changed to Voldemort's, he saw the younger Voldemort order the basilisk to eat Ginny while Harry laid dead in front of them, he saw how Ron, Hermione and the entire Weasley family turned there backs on him making him feel like trash, he saw how the Dementor managed to drain out the soul of him and Dudley, he saw Voldemort kill his parents, he saw Arthur Weasley's dead body, he saw Cedric's dead body and he saw Bellatrix scream out the killing curse at Sirius.

"_See Harry?"_ He heard his voice "_You are a failure! You're stupid parents couldn't save you! And neither couldn't your pressures godfather or that stupid boy! It is your fault that they are dead you know? Your friends doesn't love or care about you! They only want your fame! And when you die they would all blame you for not being stronger! That old fool would be so disappointed in you thinking 'Why did I put the whole worlds fate in that silly boy?'"_ Voldemort laughed again making Harry scream in pain.

"_Harry, try to concentrate. Try to push him put of your head"_ Harry heard Dumbledore's voice from a distant. "But, he's right it's all _my_ fault!" he said making Voldemort laugh of amusement.

"_That's right Harry! You know it is your fault!_"

"_No it's not your fault, Harry"_ said Dumbledore's voice "_You know it isn't, Harry_" said his voice again. Harry wanted to believe him but he couldn't "Harry… _It isn't how you are like, it is how you are not…"_

"Harry!" he heard someone scream and then he gained his sight. He saw Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville… They looked so worried about him, Hermione and Ginny had tears from their eyes. Luna held her hands on her mouth and Ron held Neville's arms as he tried to get to Harry. He seamed scared and worried and angry at the same time…

As if he _did_ care about Harry…

He felt a pang of pain through his body as Voldemort tried to control his body again.

Harry's felt a strange feeling in him. A feeling of hope, a feeling of… Love.

"No…" he said to himself "No you're not right… I'm not right…"

He saw now all the happy memories flash before him.

The night he meet Hagrid and when he told him that he was a wizard, when Hagrid had given him Hedwig, when he first meet Ron and Hermione, when he had come to Gryffindor, when McGonagall and Oliver Wood made him a Quiddich seeker, when he got his old Nimbus 2000, when Ron, Fred and George had "saved" him from the Dursley's, when he got apologies from almost everyone for believing him to be the Slytherin heir, when he freed Dobby, when Hermione had punched Malfoy right on the face, when he learned the truth about his godfather and saving Bukbeak, when he got his Firebolt, when Ron apologized for not believing in him during the beginning of their fourth year, when he saw the ghost of his parents and Cedric talk to him and protecting him, when Dudley had send him a letter asking for forgiveness and a thank you for saving his life, when Seamus and the other's of members of the DA believed and joined the army, when Fred and George made Umbridge look like a damn fool, when Neville hold his hand.

When Neville told him they loved him… When Neville held him tight to himself…

"They love me…" said Harry "_He loves me…_"

"You are the weak one… You will never feel love… Or friendship… And I feel sorry for you…" he heard himself saying and then he had control of his own body again. But he couldn't move, he was too exhausted and he was lying on his back. He saw Voldermort towering over him.

"You're a _fool_ Harry Potter… And you will lose _everything_!" he said before he disappeared.

Right before he lost conscious he felt how strong arms pulled him up on the person's chest. He recognized those arms of the other person and he felt safe…

Neville…

…..

_One day before summer break_

"Hey…" Neville said when he entered their dorm. They were all alone, everyone else was still down at the great hall enjoying the huge feast and everyone had seamed happy, even though Dumbledore had told them about Voldermort's return.

Neither Harry nor Neville had spoken to each other since that night. Even though Harry had felt safe with Neville, he was too depressed to speak to him, even if he wanted Neville to comfort him.

Harry was sitting on his bed and felt how Neville sat beside him. "Hey Neville…" he said feeling a bit better knowing he was there.

They sat like that for a couple of minutes before Neville reached Harry's hand. Harry leaned into Neville, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about Sirius…" he said, Harry held him tighter on his hand.

"You don't need to talk, Harry… I understand" Neville said calmly "Though, I think you know what I would tell you" Harry gave a snort and a smile formed on his face.

He had already had many conversations with Ron, Hermione, Remus, Mr and Mrs Weasley and Dumbledore about how he felt responsible about Sirius death. They had all fought with him how it was Voldermort's fault not his and so on.

Harry knew it wasn't his fault but he felt still a bit guilty. He was only human after all.

"Don't leave me tonight…" Harry said like a whisper "I… can't be alone anymore…" Neville released his hand from Harry's and turned him around.

"You won't be alone, Harry. I'm will always be with you" and then he leaned towards Harry's. Closing the space between them, Harry knew this would last forever.

…..

_2 months later_

Harry hadn't seen Neville through the whole summer but they had kept in touch through Hedwig. She was first very happy for being out of the cage and the Dursley's but then she had become more annoyed with them, so she nabbed their fingers every time they send a letter to each other.

Ron and Hermione had taking Harry's and Neville's relationship well and so did the rest of the Weasley's and the Order, to Harry's relief. They had hugged and kissed when they saw each other on the train right before Harry went up to spy on Draco Malfoy.

_Inside the Great Hall 2 hours later_

Harry held a cloth to his nose. That _fucking_ Malfoy, Harry knew he hid something! Luckily Luna was there, finding him while searching for Wracksprouts. When they got inside the hall Harry saw how Hermione hit Ron on the shoulder with a thick book and Neville had his eyes focused on his plate.

Many heads turned to them, the Ravenclaw table was beside Gryffindor's so he and Luna went to the middle where their friends were. They waved to each other when Luna sat down with Cho Chang, Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot and Michael Corner. The DA member's looked at Harry and was ready to pull out their wands and hex the nearest Slytherin, but Harry stopped them.

Neville had gone up from his seat and hugged Harry tightly and with worried eyes he asked what happened and if he was okay. Harry said it was nothing and hugged Neville again before sitting down beside Ginny. He didn't se though the death glare Neville gave Draco Malfoy, as he put an arm around Harry's shoulder.

Draco Malfoy didn't respond however. He only stared at them with no emotions on his face.

…..

_10 months later_

"What is it Harry?" Neville asked as Harry stared at the ceiling of his bed. "I got this felling, Nev…" said Harry and didn't turn his gaze from the ceiling.

"It feels as if something bad is going to happened again…" Harry felt how his boyfriend laid beside him with his arm around his shoulder.

"Do you know what it is?" he asked and Harry just shacked his head.

"No… But be ready… For anything…" Harry turned his head to Neville and they starred into each other's eyes before Neville leaned in and kissed Harry.

"I'm always ready" he whisperd.

….

_A few days later_

Harry was bending over Dumbledore's dead body, crying. He felt how strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him away from the headmaster.

"It's okey, Harry… I'm here…" Neville whispered into Harry's ear and kissed his cheek. Harry was holding Neville tight, afraid that he would be next…

The students and teachers were holding their wands in the air, lights lit the place up making the skull in the sky fade away.

…..

_7 months later_

During that summer Neville and his Grandmother joined the Order. They needed protection, as the death eater's probably knew about their relationship.

However, Neville wasn't allowed to follow the order when they went to get Harry.

Last time Harry saw Neville and his grandmother was at Bill's and Fleur's wedding and he hopped that Neville was okay. If he lost him… He didn't want to think about it.

Now he and Hermione stood in front of his parent's grave. Hermione had her head on his shoulder and hold his hand.

"Mom… Dad… I need to tell you something…." he said to himself, didn't care if Hermione was here he _had_ to say it.

"There is this boy… Neville Longbottom… You knew his parents… He and I…" he paused for a second, just to gather his courage.

"I love him…" Hermione looked up at him even though she knew that they loved each other none of them had _said_ it.

"I want to live my life with him… I want to have kids with him… I would sacrifice my life for him… Because without him… He makes me whole again… He makes me _want_ to live my life… To fight for everyone's life so they can find someone to fall in love with and be happy… Like Hermione here" he said and looked at her with a smile.

"She's my best friend and she's in love with my other best friend Ron Weasley" Hermione blushed as he mention that. He _was_ smart like her. Sometimes…

"Ron might be a _git_ sometimes and likes to comment and mock about Hermione's intelligent but I know that they love each other. Even if they wont _bloody_ admit it!" He said and they both sheared a laugh.

"They are my brother and sister and I love them to death… Even when Ron is jealous and angry… Even when Hermione is nagging me about my grades or homework…" he said and held her around the shoulders.

"I just wanted you to know..." he finally said "I love you… And I hope you are proud about me…"

"Merry Christmas, Harry…"

"Merry Christmas, Hermione…"

They remained silent starring at the grave for a while before Hermione said.

"Someone is looking at us Harry…"

"I think I know who it is… Let's go!"

….

_A few months later_

Neither one of the trio saw who was coming behind the girl in the painting. And then the painting moved to the side and reviled Neville standing in the opening of a secret tunnel leading to Hogwarts. He had a huge smile on his face as he saw them.

"Hi, guys!" he said and Harry threw himself at the younger mans arms and hugged him tight, feeling tears of relief coming from his eyes. They looked at each other and Neville smiled and hold a hand behind Harry's head and kissed the smaller young man.

"I missed you so much" said Harry after they broke apart resting their foreheads against each other. "I missed you too, Harry. I knew you would come back!" Neville said and kissed Harry again.

Ron and Hermione, Hermione whipped a tear away, smiled and looked to each other but turned away blushing.

_A few hours later_

"You are not going to him! I WON'T allow it!" Neville yelled at Harry's back. Harry sighed, he had seen so many of his friends and family die… This was the only way… The only way of letting Neville and the survivors of the battle live…

"You know I have to…" said Harry with a low voice.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Neville yelled again "LET HIM COME, WE WILL KILL THAT BASTARD TOGETHER!" Harry sighed. He knew he had to die he was a horucrux… But would he be able to go back? Who would kill Voldemort if he didn't come back?

Harry turned to Neville who was crying. He went to him and hugged him, his arms around Neville's waist and his arms around Harry's shoulders.

"I… can't… lose… you…" said Neville through the sobs. Harry didn't cry, surprisingly this was he only time in his whole life he was truly calm. He pulled Neville's face in front of him looked into his eyes.

"Whatever happens…" Harry leaned his forehead against Neville's. "Know that I love you Neville Longbottom" Neville eyes sparked and kissed Harry for a long time before pulling apart.

"I love you too, Harry Potter"

Harry looked at him again before going out of the door. Looking at Ron and Hermione crying faces. The Weasley's and the rest of the Order looked up at him from where Fred, Remus and Tonks were. Luna gave him a tiny smile. McGonagall gave him a nod before tears come from her eyes. The remaining DA member's gave him nods and small smiles and good lucks, and he saw Ernie MacMillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley were holding hands and Harry gave them a smile and a nod. They seamed to understand, blushed and returned the smile.

Then he saw Draco Malfoy in a corner together with Blaise Zabini.

They looked at each other. Harry went to him and held out his hand. Draco looked at it and then up at Harry. He stood up and took his hand in Harry's.

"Good luck… Harry" he said with a smile that he had never seen before.

"Good luck… Draco" Harry responded and smiled.

And then he was out of the castle.

….

"Those who will join me, will be spared" said Voldemort with a smile. The school was quiet. No one said a thing, no one moved a inch, there was no wind or the sound of birds or any other animal. It was silent. All Harry heard was Hagrid's heart beating, as Harry's head was right above it.

"Draco…" Lucius Malfoy said watching his son standing with the other students. "Draco" said Narcissa Malfoy with a confident voice "Come".

Then there was a gasp from were Harry assumed was from the other student's.

"How dare you!" Harry heard Ron yell at him "He saved your life!"

"Good, Draco" said Voldemort with an amused voice, then Harry heard footsteps coming from that way and he assumed that it was Draco.

"Is there anybody else?" asked Voldemort to the crowd. There was no sound before he heard Seamus voice "Neville?!" the was a gasp again and Harry tensed at this.

"_No, Neville don't! It's just a trap! You are going to ruin everything!_" thought Harry but he knew he couldn't move, not jet.

"Well I could have asked for better!" said Voldemort and then there was laughter from the death eater's. "And who are you suppose to be, boy?" asked Voldemort.

"Neville Longbottom" there was another laughter from the death eater's, with Bellatrix being the loudest.

"Well, I guess we could find a place for you in our ranks-"

"I would want to say something!" Neville said making everyone quiet again.

"Well I think we will want to hear want you have to say, _Neville_" said Voldemort.

"It doesn't matter if Harry is gone-"

"Stand down, Neville!" Seamus said

"People die every day! Friends… Family… Yeah… We lost Harry today… I lost Harry today… But _he _will still be with us! In HERE! (Pointing at his heart) Just as Fred… Remus… Tonks… Colin… All of them! They didn't die in vain… BUT YOU WILL! BECAUSE YOU'RE WRONG!"

Vodemort started to laugh and Harry got a smile on his face.

"Harry's heart did beat for us! For all of US! For ME! IT IS NOT OVER!" then there was a huge gasp not only from the students and teacher's but also from the death eater's.

"DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY!"

"Where did he get the sword?" Harry heard Hagrid say, and then Harry knew this was he queue.

He jumped out of Hagrid's arms and ran towards the castles right side. He saw Neville holding the sword of Gryffindor and a fire in his eyes that Harry had never seen on him and he look very, very, _very hot_! Harry gave Neville a smirk and Neville nodded to him, he didn't seam surprised as the other students.

"_That's my Neville!_" Harry thought before Voldemort and Nagini were chasing him.

….

_1 hour later_

Harry went inside the castle. It was done… It was finally over…

He got greeted by every one cheering for him. He got lifted by Hagrid and put him on his shoulders making him see everybody in the great hall.

He saw Neville standing at the end of the hall smiling, where Dumbledore used to have his speeches, smiling at him.

"Hagrid? Take me to Neville" he said and Hagrid did as Harry said.

As Hagrid let Harry down off his shoulders he went up to where Neville stood and stood in front off him.

"Hi" Neville said with a smile.

"Hi" said Harry and smiled at him.

"You're alive"

"Yeah…"

Harry blushed as Neville hugged him in front of the entire school. But then everyone got a shock when Neville went down on one knee.

"Harry…" Neville started and looked up at a surprised Harry.

"When I first meet you I was unconfident, unsure of myself… I was amazed by your bravery and by your heart… And for two years ago I knew I was in love by you… I would never thought those feelings would be answered… You are the boy with the ability to make me happy, believing in myself, for making me confident in myself… That's why I Neville Frank Longbottom asking you Harry James Potter" Everyone gasped and Harry had tears running through his eyes and was smiling by happiness making his cheeks shake.

"Will you marry me?" Neville said with a confident voice and he had the same look in his eyes as when Harry saw him holding the sword of Gryffindor.

"Yes! Yes I will!" cried Harry and kissed his fiancé, making the whole school erupt in a cheerful scream and applause.

Even Filch had tears in his eyes.

….

_14 years later_

When Harry woke up on the morning he felt how empty the bed was. He rolled over and saw that his husband wasn't there. Neither was there any sounds from their children, no running around and no sound from the TV, no music coming from Teddy's room.

Then he realized, they had gone to Hogwarts yesterday!

His husband was a Professor there to everyone's surprise, except Harry. It was after all _he_ who encouraged his husband to become Professor of Herbology!

Harry yawned and started to think back this past 14 years, as he used to do right after Teddy started in Hogwarts.

Harry and Neville married two years after the war. Both wanted to find a job and a place to live before they decided to marry each other. That year they also got the custody of Teddy Lupin after Andromeda Tonks surprisingly passed away. Teddy was two when that happened but luckily they already had a close relationship to each other.

It was also during that time Neville got to be Professor Sprout's apprentice at Hogwarts. He was torn, he had just got married and become a father but Harry encouraged him and he accepted her request.

It wasn't hard actually, Neville was at Hogwarts three days of the week and he always got home on the holidays, coming home with lots of candy from Honeydukes Sweetshop making Teddy happy of pure joy.

Harry was first intended to become an auror, but after the war and especially after the wedding and Teddy, he decided to quit that job. The first year, he was home with Teddy and spent a lot of the time at The Burrow with the Weasley's.

Then when Teddy became four, they got James-Frank and a year after Albus-Serverus came, making Harry stay at home with the boys. It was sometimes boring and Neville became worried about him but Harry wouldn't have changed it for the world.

Then Kingsley came to their home one day and wanted Harry to teach new aurors in their training. Just as Harry did for Neville, his husband encouraged him to take the job. The kids spent most of their days at Weasley's playing with their kids.

Two years after Albus was born, Lily-Alice was born. And a year after that Neville became the new Professor of Herbology. Harry and the kids through a huge party for their father and husband, making Neville cry a little.

When Teddy was nine, Frank five, Albus four and Lily two, McGonagall wanted Harry to begin teaching students at Defense Against Dark Arts. But Harry declined the offer but McGonagall didn't take no for an answer and when Teddy began at Hogwarts Harry accepted the offer, though at first he was there only a couple of times and didn't began as a full time teacher until last night when Albus started at Hogwarts.

But he wasn't to begin his classes until next week.

He then realized that he hadn't got a letter from Neville jet!

He wanted to know in which house Albus got sorted. He was afraid for becoming a Slytherin but as Harry pointed out, he had been named after Snape and he also pointed out that neither of his older two brothers, wasn't in the same house and nothing had happened between them.

Teddy had been sorted in Hufflepuff when he began and Frank in Gryffindor and they all knew that when Lily began she would be in Ravenclaw. She was the smartest child of all of them and she even made Hermione run for her money about her intelligent. She was also very creative making paintings about their family and different landscapes.

She was almost like Luna, except she wasn't blond or being dreamy.

This had made Albus almost hundred percent sure that he would end up in Slytherin. But Harry and Neville had told him it didn't matter. Making him feel happier before he and his brothers got on the train.

Harry heard a knock on the door and Lily opened in and stuck her head inside the room.

"Daddy?" she asked carful.

"Good morning dear!" he said and got of the bed and hugged her "Are you hungry?" he asked after they pulled away from each other.

"Can you make pancakes?" she said while she nodded to the question. Harry laughed and agreed. He wanted to spend as much time with her before he left her with Molly and Arthur Weasley. Ron and Hermione's youngest son Hugo, was at the same age as Lily and was going to spend much time with her when Harry was gone, making Ron and Hermione wanted to travel around the world for a while.

Lily helped Harry making the pancakes and they talked about some TV-show Lily had seen while they ate. Then the mail came and it was usually only the Daily Prophet and a muggle newspaper. And there was also a letter from Neville! Harry decided to read it while Lily got of the table and put on the TV with her dolls beside her.

_Hi Harry!_

_I guess you want to know what happened last night? Am I right?_

_Well as we thought, Teddy and Victoire are a couple! Though it was Frank who told me during the feast (that prankster!) and I said that he shouldn't interfere in his big brother's business and be happy for him. However, I just send a letter to Teddy saying that I knew and I would talk to you and we were happy for them._

_I guess I owe you know three galleons…_

_Anyway, Albus was placed in Slytherin but what I saw last night is that he and Draco Malfoy's son, Scorpius have become friends. He made Albus laugh and happy Harry!_

_However, it is to early to say anything though I hope that the kid isn't as bad like how his father was during our school years. And that the two of them can become good friends, unlike how you and Malfoy were!_

_How's Lily? I know it's only been a day but I miss her! And I miss you like crazy! I can't wait to see you next week!_

_I love you!_

_Your husband Neville_

_P.S Hagrid has got permission to take kids from fourth year and upwards to swim with the giant squid! I know it's crazy but hey, what's Hogwarts without adventure?_

Harry laughed and put the letter at the table before starting with the dish.


End file.
